


Leather Bound

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Future Fic, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sub Blaine, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt binds Blaine's wrists together.  Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Bound

"So… beautiful."

Kurt walked around him, trailing his finger tips over his shoulders. Blaine knelt on the floor, eyes cast down to the floor, knees spread apart. He truly was beautiful like this, damp curls hanging over his forehead, bare torso still dotted with droplets of water, legs clad in soft loose jeans that rested at his hips with the fly undone and his cock jutting out proudly. But Kurt’s favorite part was Blaine’s hands; bound behind his back by a thin leather belt. Blaine was a very tactile person, he loved touching Kurt and feeling his skin under his hands so to deny him that was something Kurt knew would set him on edge.

Kurt tilted Blaine’s chin up, pressing his lips softly to his. “Good boy,” he said quietly, standing up straight and undoing his own pants. They pooled around his ankles and he kicked them aside. He’d forgone underwear in his preparations for the evening so his cock bobbed just in front of Blaine’s face. He kept his mouth shut but his lips twitched in obvious anticipation of getting to taste him. “Open,” Kurt commanded.

Blaine’s jaw dropped immediately but he did not sink down on Kurt’s cock the way he normally would have. Instead, he let Kurt slowly feed it into his mouth, sliding heavily over his tongue and brushing over the back of his throat.

"Breathe," Kurt said quietly, cupping the back of Blaine’s head gently. "Suck, sweetheart." Blaine’s closed his lips around him and resisted every urge to slide his tongue or move his head and just sucked as hard as he could. "Look at me."

Blaine blinked up at him through his heavy dark lashes and gold eyes, love pouring out of them as Kurt pushed his cock even further into his mouth until Blaine’s nose was nuzzling into the hair at his groin. He pulled back at the fluttering of muscle in his throat. “You’ve been practicing,” Kurt said, running his tip over Blaine’s smooth lips. “Stick out your tongue.”

He obeyed and Kurt slid himself over his tongue a few times, line of fluid dribbling out. Blaine strained himself not to gasp at the taste and remain still. Kurt smiled at him, sensing how much he wanted to swirl his tongue around him and suck him in earnest. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, waiting for the second hand to get close to the twelve. “You have thirty seconds to do what ever you want to my cock starting… now.”

Blaine eagerly surged forward, mouthing at Kurt’s length and leaving a trail of wet, open kisses over every inch he could reach. As Kurt began to count down from ten, Blaine sucked greedily at head of his cock. Kurt pulled back and Blaine settled back on his haunches, eyes falling to the floor again. It never failed to amaze him how quickly Blaine could fall back into his role. One minute he was his sweet, adorable, sexy husband, the next he was his pliable, beautiful but desperate submissive. He was nothing if not versatile.

"Up," Kurt said sternly and Blaine rocked back on the balls of his feet to stand in one smooth motion. His jeans slipped down a bit, the roundness of his ass keeping them from falling to the floor. Kurt crowded him, backing him against the wall and palming his dick. He nipped at the skin of his neck, making Blaine whimper pathetically. "Bring your hands forward."

Kurt backed away to give Blaine the necessary room to step over his bound wrists as he moved away from Blaine, going to get the lube. He returned to Blaine, kissing his cheek before turning and bending at the waist. He heard Blaine gasp at the sight in front of him and Kurt smirked knowing what he was seeing. The ring of a stainless steel plug protruded from from his hole. 

"Take it out for me, sweetie."

Kurt could feel Blaine’s hands shaking as he looped a finger through the ring and pulled it out slowly. He slicked his fingers and pushed two of them in his stretched hole, wincing a bit. He could feel Blaine’s stuttering breath on his skin as he dropped the plug to the floor with a clunk. 

He moved closer to Blaine, wriggling under his bound arms and taking his hard cock in his hand. He stroked it with his wet fingers before lining it up with his asshole and pushing back. Blaine groaned as he pushed inside Kurt, his forehead falling to his shoulder blade. Kurt’s hands gripped Blaine’s hips as his fucked himself, clenching tightly around his husband.

"Feels so good," he sighed as Blaine bottomed out inside him. "Come when you want but no speaking." He felt Blaine nod, his tongue on Kurt’s neck. "So good for me, so good…"

Kurt was determined not to come first but the plug had been rubbing over his prostate all evening and Blaine really did feel amazing like this. His arms around Kurt’s chest pulled him closer as they rutted together, every breath and sigh in sync with one another. He felt Blaine’s movements stutter as his hands flexed and contracted, obviously needing to touch him. He ran his forearms up and down Kurt’s chest to make do. Normally Kurt would hold his arms still but the drag over his nipples felt amazing. Blaine’s thrusts were uneven and rough but Kurt loved it. He fucked his hips down and tightened around Blaine as much as he could, trying to squeeze the come out of him. 

It worked.

Blaine gasped and pulled him closer, fucking his hips forward and spilling inside him. Half-formed words were pressed against Kurt’s skin as Blaine tried his best not to speak as Kurt moved with him. Kurt felt his balls tighten as Blaine’s cock slid from him and he felt come dribble out between his cheeks and down his thighs. Blaine collapsed against the wall, sliding down and carrying Kurt down with him. He leaned against Blaine’s smooth chest, taking his own cock in his hand and stroked himself until he splattered over his chest in thick white streaks.

They sat together on the floor, both sore and limp and covered in come, as they regained their breath and traded kisses. Kurt undid the restraints on Blaine’s wrists before squirming out of Blaine’s arms and stretching up. He helped Blaine up and into the shower, climbing in after him. After getting them both clean and dried, Kurt deposited Blaine in their bed and curled up beside him, pulling Blaine close to his chest before falling asleep.

It felt like he’d only just closed his eyes when he felt something wrap around his wrists and place them over his head. His eyes blinked open as he adjusted to the bright early morning light. He looked up to see Blaine smiling deviously at him as he wrapped the ends of the leather belt from the night before around a spoke of their headboard.

"Ready for round two, baby?" Blaine asked, covering his mouth with a filthy kiss.

Like he said, Blaine was versatile.


End file.
